1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular greenhouses and more particularly pertains to a new modular greenhouse for permitting a greenhouse of desired size to be created in a desired location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of modular greenhouses is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,149 describes a system for arranging a plurality of plant containers to form a seedbed. Another type of modular greenhouse is U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,941 for constructing a greenhouse of a desired length that is entirely enclosed and separates articles in the greenhouse from the environment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow for a garden to be readily exposed to the environment when desired and easily separated from the environment to protect the garden from inclement weather while permitting the greenhouse to be assembled to a desired size